I've always hated valentine's day
by desiderata-girl
Summary: Pour la première fois de sa vie, Gaara tombe amoureux, pour la première fois il souhaite sincèrement   recevoir des chocolats pour la saint-valentin. Le problème ? Il ignore si la fille en question partage ses sentiments...
1. Chapter 1

Chers lecteurs me revoici ! Et c'est bien avec du GaaHina ! Un peu de guimauve ne fais pas de mal avec la saint-valentin n'est-ce pas :p Gaara est un peu trop caramel mou à mon goût mais j'ai bien aimé forcé la dose en humour. Enfin moi je me suis trouvée drôle après c'est à vous de juger XD Sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture !

**I always hated valentine's day**

Résumé : Pour la première fois de sa vie, Gaara tombe amoureux, pour la première fois il souhaite sincèrement

recevoir des chocolats pour la saint-valentin. Le problème ? Il ignore si la fille en question partage ses sentiments et si oui, si elle parviendra à surmonter sa timidité pour le lui prouver.

Couple : GaaHina

Genre : UA, schoolfic, romance, humour, twoshot

Rating : K (la hoooooonte mais la hoooonte ! Ah non vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point c'est dur pour moi de faire du rating K, c'est ignoble)

Disclamair : Ouais parfaitement Kishi ! Du GaaHina version Saint-Valentin ! Haut les cœurs et prévoyez les sacs à vomir pour l'avalanche de guimauve 8D

Chapitre 1 : Valentine's day.

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, ce jour m'a toujours fait horreur. L'odeur écœurante du chocolat bon marché, les gloussements féminins, les cris victorieux de mes camarades masculins, oui, pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais reçu le moindre présent, ce jour est vraiment le pire de tous. Mais qui suis-je, moi, pour oser dénigrer une journée si spéciale pour de nombreuses autres personnes ? Simplement Gaara No Sabaku, un gars à qui aucune fille n'a jamais offert le moindre carré de chocolat.

Pas que ça m'intéresse plus que ça, mais c'est tout de même une marque d'affection. Et je n'en ai jamais vraiment reçu au cours de ma vie. J'aurais juste voulu ouvrir une fois mon casier à chaussure, ou bien ma boite aux lettres, ou même n'importe quel objet qui peut s'ouvrir du moment que j'y découvre un cadeau sucré à l'intérieur. Cependant, lorsque je vois certains garçons dans le lycée qui se font poursuivre par des hordes d'hystériques en chaleur, comme Sasuke Uchiwa par exemple, j'en viens parfois à me dire que ma solitude est peut-être préférable.

Néanmoins, cette année est différente des autres. Parce que cette année contrairement aux autres, il y a une personne particulière dont j'aimerais recevoir l'attention. Elle ignore les sentiments que je nourris à son égard depuis ma deuxième année dans cet établissement. Du moins, je suis assez peu évasif sur tout ce qui me concerne pour qu'elle le sache, car je ne me confie à personne. Il y a pourtant bien un gars dans ma classe qui vient tout le temps me parler : Naruto Uzumaki. Même si je ne lui réponds pas, ou alors très peu, la plupart du temps, cela semble lui suffire car à chaque fois il retourne à sa place le sourire aux lèvres et un air satisfait sur le visage. Je ne comprends pas vraiment l'intérêt qu'il a, mais bon, tant qu'il ne me dérange pas trop, ça me va.

Mais pour en revenir à la Saint-Valentin, ou jour maudit, comme vous préférez, j'aimerais sincèrement que cette fille ait un élan de bonté envers moi. Certains se demanderont pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux d'une fille au caractère aussi discret que le sien, qui rougit pour un rien et bégaie sans arrêt. C'est pourtant très simple, elle est la première à avoir montré un tant soit peu d'attention et de gentillesse envers moi. Je me souviendrais de ce jour pendant encore très longtemps je crois. Le jour où je me suis rendu compte de sa présence…

C'était pourtant une matinée comme les autres, je marchais tranquillement dans les couloirs du lycée quant je fus percuté par quelque chose qui me propulsa au sol. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux après le choc, elle se tenait sur moi, le visage complètement écarlate et ses longs cheveux noirs tombant sur ma figure. Normalement, je lui aurais aussitôt ordonné de dégager, mais cette fois-là, j'étais totalement hypnotisé par ces orbes nacrés qui me fixaient sans ciller.

Elle non plus ne semblait pas pouvoir détacher ses yeux des miens. Mais brusquement, elle s'écarta de moi et commença à ranger nos affaires éparpillées. Elle récupéra son sac ainsi que le mien, qu'elle me tendit.

_ Ti, tiens, je, je, je suis vraiment désolée de t'être tombée dessus, s'excusa-t-elle piteusement.

Elle ne paraissait pas effrayée comme les autres, plutôt gênée je dirais. Ce n'était pas une réaction habituelle pour moi. Généralement, lorsqu'un incident pareil arrivait, la personne s'enfuyait à toutes jambes en voyant mon regard meurtrier. Néanmoins ce jour-là, j'étais bien trop surpris pour pouvoir la fusiller du regard. Et en voulant me redresser à mon tour, je me suis rendu compte que mon poignet s'était foulé dans la chute.

Je dû certainement faire une grimace car elle me demanda immédiatement si je m'étais fait mal. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour moi et je dois bien avouer que cela après la stupeur passée, m'a fait plutôt plaisir. Elle me pressa même d'aller à l'infirmerie. Et malgré le fait que la sonnerie retentisse à cet instant précis, elle insista pour m'accompagner.

_ Ce, ce n'est pas grave si je manque un cours une fois dans ma vie, m'avait-elle rétorqué d'une voix peu assurée.

Je devinais qu'il s'agissait d'une élève sérieuse, car la culpabilité se lisait sans peine dans ses grands yeux enneigés. Et pourtant, elle attendait à côté de moi dans le local de l'infirmerie, pendant que l'infirmière examinait mon poignet. Je m'en étais sorti avec un vulgaire bandage et la promesse de faire attention la prochaine fois. Nous étions sortis sans un mot et puis le moment de se quitter arriva.

_ Je suis sin, sincèrement désolée, je, je te jure que ça ne se reproduira plus, s'excusa-t-elle à nouveau en se courbant devant moi.

_ Dis, c'est quoi ton nom, lui demandais-je d'un ton neutre.

_ Euh, Hyûga, Hinata Hyûga, me répondit-elle en se redressant nerveusement.

_ C'est pas la peine de tout le temps t'excuser Hyûga. C'était pas ta faute, ça arrive à tout le monde ce genre de choses, la rassurais-je avec impassibilité.

Je m'étonnais moi-même d'être aussi conciliant avec elle. Ce n'était pas dans ma nature de laisser passer aussi facilement, surtout quand la personne en question me rentrait dedans au point de me jeter au sol. Mais étrangement, je ne parvenais pas à lui en vouloir, elle avait quelque chose de vraiment gentil et d'avenant. C'était la première fois qu'on me traitait d'une manière aussi prévenante. Cela se ressentait dans ce sourire éblouissant qu'elle m'adressa en me remerciant. Oui, il me semble bien que son regard tendre et honnête m'avait complètement cloué sur place. Même si comme à mon habitude, je ne montrais aucune de mes émotions.

J'étais assez étranger à tout ce qui touchait à la romance. L'amour pour moi, ça n'existait que dans les films ou les shojos, le genre de trucs bien dégoulinants, guimauves, etc. Je détestais tout ce qui avait trait à ce genre de niaiserie. Mon truc, c'était plutôt les jeux vidéos, rpg, batailles contre les zombies et un peu de tout en fait. Je ne rechignais jamais à faire une partie de Mario Kart, surtout si je pouvais conduire celui de Bowser. J'avais commencé Zelda mais j'ai dû m'arrêter quelques semaines parce que la voix de lavi me gonflait trop… En bref, voilà à quoi je passais mon temps libre après les cours pendant que les autres adolescents sortaient entre eux.

Depuis tout jeune, je ne m'étais jamais intéressée à la moindre fille, contrairement à mon frère. Il n'a qu'un an de plus que moi et pourtant c'est un véritable dragueur. En fait… c'est peut-être à cause de Kankurô si j'ai sombré aussi vite dans la passion dévorante des jeux vidéos… oui… il me fallait quelque chose de suffisamment puissant pour couvrir les bruits qui sortaient de sa chambre. J'avais fini par considérer quasiment toutes les filles de la planète comme des chiennes en chaleur, superficielles, qui couchent dès le premier rendez-vous. En fait, je crois que j'aurais pu m'intéresser à l'amour si ce dom juan en herbe ne m'avait pas montré que le côté charnel de la chose. Sérieusement, j'ai été traumatisé un jour en rentrant de l'école (j'étais en dernière année de primaire) quand je l'ai surpris en train d'embrasser langoureusement l'une de ses premières copines.

Ces effusions de langues et de baves m'avaient complètement dégoûté et j'avais décidé que ja-mais, je ne ferais ce genre de choses à l'avenir. Je préférais largement que mes mains s'activent sur mon clavier plutôt que dans ma braguette.

En fait, j'étais vraiment un asocial du genre qui n'aime pas les gens et que les gens n'aiment pas. Il avait fallu attendre plusieurs semaines avant que je connaisse la nature de mes sentiments, et le fait même que j'en éprouvais. J'étais plutôt un noob en ce qui concernait ces choses-là. Finalement, le fait de voir défiler aussi souvent des filles chez moi avait une utilité, je parvenais maintenant sans peine à discerner les diverses catégories. Et en ce qui concernait Hinata, elle était soit une sainte-nitouche qui cache bien son jeu, soit une fille vraiment innocente et adorable.

Sur ce coup-là, je pouvais dire merci à ma sœur, Temari. C'était elle qui avait remarqué la première un changement chez moi. Un jour, alors que j'observais inconsciemment Hinata, elle avait tout de suite comprit la situation.

_ Je rêve, s'était-elle exclamée, me tirant de ma contemplation. Gaara ça fait vingt minutes que tu fixes cette fille !

Je m'étais retourné et avec ma grâce légendaire lui avait répondu un :

_ Gné ? De quoi tu parles Temari ?

En levant les yeux au ciel, elle avait discrètement pointé du doigt la fille de mes pensées.

_ Elle là-bas, je te dis que ça fait vingt bonnes minutes que tu n'arrêtes pas de la regarder !

Je tournais alors la tête dans la direction qu'elle m'indiquait et il me semblait remarquer pour la première fois celle que je dévisageais depuis apparemment vingt minutes.

_ Ah bon ?

Je ne m'en étais réellement pas rendu compte.

_ C'est pourtant pas une fille de ta classe, marmonna ma sœur plus pour elle-même d'un air songeur en prenant son menton dans sa main. Tu la connais ?

Je secouais la tête de droite à gauche en haussant les épaules.

_ Pas exactement, elle m'est tombée dessus le mois dernier, tu te souviens quand je suis rentré avec mon bandage au poignet, rappelais-je d'une voix neutre, et elle a insisté pour m'accompagner à l'infirmerie. Je sais juste qu'elle s'appelle Hinata Hyûga.

La jeune fille blonde arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

_ Ah oui ? Et comment tu es au courant ?

Bon sang mais elle n'arrêterait jamais avec ses questions ? Elle me faisait passer un interrogatoire ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire que je connaisse une fille ?

_ Je lui ai demandé.

La figure qu'elle fit quand je lui répondis me donna l'effet de l'explosion d'une bombe. On aurait dit que je venais de lui annoncer qu'une troisième guerre mondiale avait éclaté ou bien que je comptais devenir un Jedi et m'embarquer dans l'espace pour affronter Dark Vador ! Ce n'était plus de la stupeur à ce niveau-là.

_ Non, sérieux ? Toi, tu as demandé son prénom à une fille ? Je croyais que tu ne t'intéressais jamais à personne, s'exclama l'hystérique aux yeux exorbités qui me servait de sœur.

Peuh, quelle rabat-joie... Ce n'est parce qu'en général je n'adresse la parole à personne que je ne peux pas parler à quelqu'un. Je suis quand même doué de parole jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai été incapable d'être amical avec qui que ce soit jusqu'à présent. Même les personnes en apparence gentilles n'ont jamais échappé à mon regard de tueur.

J'ignore pourquoi Hinata l'a évité, pourquoi lorsque mes yeux ont croisés les siens je n'ai pas eu ce réflexe de la fusiller du regard. Le simple fait de repenser à ces orbes nacrés me donnait une sensation étrange. Pas désagréable, juste étrange. Disons une sensation jusqu'ici inconnue mais qui ne me dérangeait pas vraiment. Alors je ne voyais pas le mal à faire connaissance avec elle.

_ Oh mais lâche-moi un peu, crachais-je avec irritation en roulant des yeux. Je suis pas un gosse alors arrête de me materner tout le temps. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire si je m'intéresse à cette fille ?

Le regard que me lança Temari à ce moment-là me fit prendre conscience de ce que je venais de dire. Est-ce que c'était ça ? Je m'intéressais à Hinata ? Vraiment étrange...

_ Dis Gaara, est-ce que par le plus grand des hasards, tu ne serais pas... amoureux d'elle, demanda-t-elle sans croire à ses propres paroles.

Cette phrase me fit froncer les sourcils (même si je n'en ai pas). Amoureux ? Moi ?

_ Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, tu sais très bien que je n'ai aucune expérience dans ce domaine, rétorquais-je froidement.

_ Peut-être mais…

Elle continua à parler mais je n'écoutais déjà plus, Hinata venait de tourner la tête dans ma direction et nos regards s'étaient croisés. Même si la Hyûga se trouvait à environ cinq, six mètres de moi, je pouvais voir de légers rougissements sur ses joues et un petit sourire timide éclore sur son visage. Une fille à côté d'elle croyant sans doute être discrète lui donna un coup de coude et l'instant d'après la brune m'adressait un signe de la main que je lui rendis inconsciemment quelques minutes plus tard. Lorsque je réalisais ce que j'étais en train de faire, Temari était tellement choquée qu'elle n'osait plus rien dire.

La situation devenait vraiment dingue ! Depuis quand je faisais des signes de la main à quelqu'un moi ? Et s'il n'y avait que ça, en plus le groupe de filles autour de Hinata me fixait dangereusement. Qu'est-ce qu'elles me voulaient celles-là ? Ni une ni deux, je leur lançais un de mes fameux regards et elles détournèrent rapidement les yeux. C'est alors que quelque chose d'imprévu se produisit. Elles commencèrent à pousser Hinata vers moi et celle-ci se débattait avec une mine apeurée.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, d'habitude j'encaissais toujours ce genre d'attitude sans broncher, conscient que c'était souvent ma faute. Mais cette fois-ci, de voir la seule personne qui avait réussi à me sourire dans un tel état d'effroi à l'idée de s'approcher de moi me fit vraiment mal. Et pourtant, elle finit par arrivée l'air davantage embarrassée qu'effrayée.

_ B, bonjour, me salua-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible. Je, je, je suis désolée de te déranger, je, je v, voulais sim, simplement savoir s, si tu allais mieux.

Hinata finit sa phrase en prenant une teinte complètement cramoisie. Elle n'osait même pas décoller le regard du sol tant elle semblait gênée. Cette façon d'agir me rassura, au moins, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur de moi.

_ Tu sais, commençais-je d'un ton neutre, je me suis juste foulé le poignet, ce n'est pas comme si je m'étais cassé le bras ou quelque chose comme ça.

_ Ah ou, oui, oui tu, tu as raison, ex, excuses-moi !

Elle se courba une fois de plus et à ce moment-là, ses orbes nacrés croisèrent encore mes turquoises. Ce contact visuel fit prendre à son visage une teinte encore inconnue du rouge. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qui lui arrivait. Peut-être faisait-elle une poussée de fièvre. Après tout, nous étions en plein hiver, c'était tout à fait logique. Alors, nonchalamment je posais ma main sur son front sans qu'elle ait eu le temps de réagir. C'est vrai qu'elle était légèrement chaude.

_ On dirait que tu as un peu de fièvre, viens, dis-je en me levant, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

J'avais décidé cela sans lui laisser le choix et je m'étonnais moi-même de prendre une telle décision pour autrui. Je lançais un « au revoir » lointain à ma sœur et incitait la jeune fille à me suivre, ce qu'elle fit sans discuter. Pourquoi acceptait-elle aussi facilement ? Voilà la question qui me taraudait.

_ Pourquoi tu gardes toujours la tête baissée comme ça, lui demandais-je trouvant le silence entre nous trop pesant.

Brusquement, elle redressa la tête et tourna son visage vers moi.

_ Ah euh je, je, je ne sais pas, ce, c'est une habitude je crois, murmura-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

_ Eh bien tu ferais mieux d'arrêter, ça t'éviterait de percuter les gens, ironisais-je lui rappelant le pourquoi de notre rencontre.

Aussitôt les rougissements reprirent et elle se mit à triturer ses index.

_ Je, je, je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce jour-là, je…

_ Eh je ne disais pas ça pour te culpabiliser, la coupais-je voyant à quel point ma remarque la perturbait. C'est juste que c'est plus agréable de parler à une personne qui vous regarde vous plutôt que le sol à ses pieds.

_ Tu, tu as raison, reconnut-elle en hochant de la tête. M, mais je, je suis tellement timide…

En voyant son visage cramoisie j'en venais presque à me demander si ça n'était pas sa couleur naturelle tant elle rougissait souvent. Soudain, je m'aperçus que nous venions d'arriver à l'infirmerie. Je poussais la porte et l'incitait à entrer. L'infirmière vint vers nous, un carnet à la main.

_ Oui, que se passe-t-il ?

_ Je crois qu'elle fait une poussée de fièvre, déclarais-je en désignant ma camarade.

Shizune observa un instant la brune puis acquiesça.

_ C'est vrai que tu es rouge, dit-elle avant de poser une main sur son front. Et niveau température c'est légèrement élevé. Viens t'asseoir.

La jeune femme lui indiqua un siège et Hinata alla s'y asseoir. Pour ma part je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire. Devais-je rester avec elle ou m'en aller maintenant qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains ? Je lançais un regard à la Hyûga espérant trouver une quelconque réponse dans ses prunelles nacrées.

_ Tu, tu n'es pas obligé de rester, bredouilla-t-elle précipitamment en remarquant que je la fixais. Si, si tu as des choses importantes à faire, euh, même des choses tout court, je, ce, ce n'est pas la peine que tu te déranges pour moi.

Étrangement, lorsqu'elle me dit cela, ma seule envie du moment fut de prendre une chaise et de m'asseoir à côté d'elle. Même si la jeune fille me disait de partir j'avais la drôle impression que c'était le contraire qu'elle voulait. Il n'y avait qu'à voir le léger sourire qui apparut sur son visage quand je m'installais à ses côtés. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'une personne semblait heureuse d'être assise à côté de moi.

D'habitude, les gens avaient plutôt tendance à s'écarter le plus discrètement possible même si je remarquais très clairement leur manège. Depuis que je la connaissais, la lycéenne avait toujours agi différemment des autres avec moi. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Tout à coup, l'infirmière revint vers nous.

_ Tiens, prends ce thermomètre, je reviens dans deux minutes et à ce moment-là tu me donneras ta température, d'accord, demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

_ Oui Shizune-san.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Hinata ôta sa veste et glissa le thermomètre sous sa chemise pour le placer sous son aisselle. Elle attendit deux minutes et le retira pile au moment où la jeune femme fut de retour.

_ Tenez.

L'infirmière reprit son bien et soupira en souriant.

_ Tout va bien, ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte, l'informa-t-elle avec soulagement. Vous pouvez repartir tranquilles.

Nous remercions celle qui avait accepté de nous accorder un peu de temps et repartions bredouilles. Si ce n'était pas de la fièvre, alors pourquoi était-elle aussi rouge ?

_ Dé, désolée de t'avoir inquiété pour rien, s'excusa-t-elle une fois de plus.

_ Hm ? Laisses c'est bon, ça ne m'a pas dérangé plus que ça, avouais-je nonchalamment.

Un petit sourire timide apparut sur son visage.

_ En tout cas c'était vraiment gen, gentil de ta part de rester avec m, moi, me remercia-t-elle en rosissant légèrement. En, en plus tu n'étais pas obligé...

C'est fou ce qu'elle pouvait être jolie, surtout avec cette expression à la fois gênée et reconnaissante sur le visage. Minute… Je venais bien de penser qu'elle était jolie ? Moi ? Et dire que jusqu'à présent je trouvais que toutes les filles se ressemblaient, aussi bien physiquement que moralement d'ailleurs. Mais pas Hinata, elle dégageait quelque chose de différent des autres.

Et surtout, les rares fois où elle réussissait à me regarder dans les yeux, je ne parvenais plus à détacher mon regard du sien. Est-ce que finalement Temari aurait raison ? Je serais amoureux d'elle ? Pourtant c'est à peine si je la connais. Mais il y a cette lueur dans ses prunelles, ce quelque chose indéfinissable qui m'attire irrémédiablement vers elle.

Et maintenant que je suis à la fin de ma troisième année, la saint valentin se rapprochant à grand pas, je me demande si ce n'est pas vain d'espérer quoi que ce soit comme tous les ans… Certes Hinata et moi sommes devenus plus proches depuis l'année dernière mais… Je ne sais pas, j'ai toujours ce pressentiment insupportable de me faire des idées.

Elle n'a pas changé ou plutôt si, elle est encore plus gentille qu'avant. Plus belle aussi et j'ai remarqué que certains de mes camarades masculins la dévisagaient avec envie. Dans ces moments-là, j'ai envie de me planter devant elle et d'agiter un grand panneau « chasse gardée » pour les dissuader d'approcher. Néanmoins ce serait complètement stupide même si parfois ça me démange vraiment…

Ce qui me réconforte légèrement en revanche c'est le fait qu'elle n'adresse pas trop la parole aux autres garçons. Sur ce coup-là je bénis sa timidité ! La Hyûga ne parle qu'à moi, elle me confie ses soucis et d'autres choses moins sérieuses. Ce sont des instants privilégiés entre elle et moi. Avec elle j'ai appris à me livrer un peu plus. Je ne soupçonnais pas à quel point cela pouvait être agréable. Car Hinata est vraiment une oreille attentive et ses paroles sont souvent très douces.

Ah si seulement… si seulement elle pouvait ressentir la même chose que moi…

14 février, la date fatidique est tombée. Aujourd'hui je suis allé de déception en déception. En arrivant ce matin, mon casier à chaussures était vide, mon bureau de cours, idem… Durant la pause de 10h lorsque j'ai enfin vu Hinata tout s'est déroulé exactement comme chaque jour, pas de chocolat, rien. La pause de midi, pareil… Chaque instant où je pouvais la retrouver ne faisait qu'augmenter ma désillusion.

Quel crétin j'avais été… Penser que la jeune fille pouvait ressentir ne serait-ce que le tiers de mes sentiments, je suis vraiment un abruti. La fin de la journée est finalement arrivée. En traînant les pieds je me rends pour la seconde et dernière fois à mon casier à chaussure. J'avance, telle une limace ayant perdu sa maigre vitalité.

Je suis presque parvenu à destination lorsque j'entends du bruit. Je me rapproche, passe la tête derrière la rangée de casiers précédents la mienne et là, le choc de ma vie. Hinata est là ! Devant MON casier ! Je n'ose même pas croire ce que je vois, je me frotte les yeux et me pince plusieurs fois pour vérifier que je ne rêve pas mais c'est bien réel !

Bon sang ! Elle est là, un paquet à la main et s'apprête à ouvrir la porte de mon casier ! Elle tend le bras, elle va le faire… Et elle baisse le bras, mais pourquoi ? Ah non elle le relève à nouveau ! Mais le baisse encore une fois… Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ? Ouah elle regarde par ici, vite se reculer.

Je crois qu'elle ne m'a pas vu. Je préfère rester en arrière quelques secondes, on est jamais trop prudent…

Soudain, j'entends le bruit distinctif d'une porte qu'on ouvre. Avec précaution, je me penche et la voit enfin glisser la boite à l'intérieur ! HOURRA ! Je ferais bien une danse de la joie pour remercier les dieux d'avoir entendu mes prières mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de passer pour un dingue… Hinata ferme rapidement la porte et s'enfuit en courant. Dis donc, elle est drôlement pressée…

Une fois qu'elle est hors de portée de mon champ de vision, je marche d'un pas triomphant vers mon casier et ouvre la porte fraîchement utilisée. Je me saisis de l'inespéré paquet et prend un petit temps pour le contempler et graver son image sur ma rétine, histoire que ma mémoire imprime bien pour les années futures. Ça y est… ENFIN ! Du chocolat, après toutes ces années ! Et attention, pas de n'importe qui ! De Hinata Hyûga ! C'est la gloire, la consécration ! VICTOIRE ! JE SUIS UN DIEUUUUUU ! Hum… je m'emporte là. Si les gens m'entendaient penser ma réputation serait fichue. Bref !

Je range la boite dans mon sac, change de chaussures et me dépêche de rentrer chez moi pour découvrir le fruit d'une année d'attente. Puis tout d'un coup, je suis saisi d'un doute. Et si ce n'était qu'un simple chocolat offert par amitié ? Là je crois que je serais bien parti pour me pendre. Soudain, une pensée positive surgit de nulle part, me chuchote à l'oreille que si c'était le cas elle n'aurait éprouvé aucune gêne à me l'offrir durant la journée. Je choisi d'écouter cette voix bienveillante et qui, il faut l'avouer me rend bien service. Une fois dans ma chambre, le verrou tiré et l'assurance de ne pas être dérangé, je m'installe confortablement sur mon lit et pose la boite sur mes genoux. Je prends garde à ne pas déchirer le papier cadeau soigneusement préparé par Hinata et du coup je mets des plombes à ouvrir cette fichue boite, mais ça en vaut la peine.

Je note le bon goût de la Hyûga car je ne vois aucun petit cœur ridicule en décoration, elle est simplement à rayures rouges et noires. Bon, quand faut y aller… Je soulève le couvercle et trouve en plus des chocolats, un petit mot. Les douceurs attendront, je suis curieux de voir ce qu'elle m'a écrit. Je déplie le papier qui était plié en quatre et commence ma lecture. En fait… il n'y a pas grand-chose… à part son nom, son numéro de téléphone et un post-scriptum qui dit que les chocolats sont faits mains. Je crois que je suis très déçu là. Elle est où la super déclaration enflammée où elle me jure un amour éternel, hein ? Oula ça va pas moi, j'aurais pas dû me laisser faire quand Temari m'a forcé à regarder La Belle et la Bête hier soir. Soit disant que c'était pour développer ma culture cinématographique, ben voyons… En fait elle voulait juste quelqu'un pour lui tendre la boite à mouchoir sans avoir à faire pause…

Non mais sérieusement, chaque année la veille de la saint-valentin c'est la même chose. Elle se plante devant la télé et se fait son marathon disney en sélectionnant volontairement les films les plus guimauves et mièvres de la création. Et moi, innocente victime, elle me force à être son larbin sous peine de vendre mon pc et toutes mes autres consoles sur ebay. Cette fille est un démon, un démon qui se prend pour ma sœur. Et bien entendu, vous vous demandez pourquoi elle ne demande pas ça à Kankurô, hein ? Ben c'est tout simplement parce qu'à chaque fois il fait plein de remarques perverses et que Temari préfère regarder ces clichés dégoulinants avec les "yeux de la pureté" comme elle dit... Si elle savait tout ce qu'ils ont vu ces « yeux de la pureté » bon peut-être pas au niveau sexuel mais les trippes d'un zombie croyez-moi, ça n'a rien de « pur ».

Bref, me voilà donc devant la boite de chocolat tant espérée et en prime le numéro de portable de la fille que je convoite depuis un an. C'est vrai qu'on n'a jamais pris le temps de les échanger. Normal, vu qu'on se voyait seulement dans l'enceinte du lycée. On partageait parfois quelques déjeuners pendant la semaine, on traînait lors des pauses à la bibliothèque ou dehors mais comme on connaissait au fur et à mesure les horaires de l'autre, rien ne nécessitait les téléphones. C'était bien la preuve qu'elle voulait franchir un nouveau cap dans notre relation. Je ne pouvais que l'en féliciter. Et je décidais de l'inaugurer tout de suite d'ailleurs. Je saisis mon cellulaire et composait le numéro sans plus attendre.

Une sonnerie, puis deux, puis, trois… puis quatre ? Cinq ? Mais elle se fichait de moi ou quoi ? Pourquoi me donnait-elle son numéro si c'était pour ne pas répondre ? Je réfléchissais et songeais que peut-être elle n'osait pas si le numéro lui était inconnu. Je résolus donc de lui envoyer un sms en lui expliquant que j'étais celui qui cherchait à la joindre. Cette solution était la bonne car quelques secondes plus tard, un appel entrant fit vibrer mon téléphone.

_ Allo, répondis-je par habitude.

_ Sa, Sa, Sabaku ? Je, je, je, je suis sincèrement dé, désolée de ne pas avoir répondu je, commença-t-elle d'une voix totalement paniquée.

Je l'imaginais déjà complètement cramoisie à l'autre bout du fil, songeant que nous vivions notre première conversation téléphonique. Elle était décidemment toujours aussi adorable alors même que je ne pouvais pas voir son visage. Je devais bien me concentrer sur le ton de sa voix pour apercevoir les expressions qu'elle devait arborer en cet instant. Cela ne me dérangeait pas et je fermais les yeux, laissant mon corps s'étendre tranquillement sur le matelas.

_ C'est pas grave, l'interrompis-je, tu sais que je suis pas le genre de gars à m'énerver pour ça.

Bon en fait c'était faux, quand Kankurô ou Temari me faisaient le coup, je m'arrangeais pour leur pourrir la journée ou la soirée de manière bien chiante. Comme craquer leurs comptes facebook et raconter absolument n'importe quoi à leurs contacts, histoire qu'ils aient la honte pendant une semaine ou deux. Vous trouvez ma réaction disproportionnée ? Vous avez raison.

_ Je, je sais mais, mais je suis contente que tu m'ais a, appelée. Tu, tu as euh, co, comment tu trouves les cho, cho, chocolats, bredouilla-t-elle avec un grand embarras.

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle posa la question que je me rendis compte qu'en dépit des années d'attente, je n'avais même pas pris la peine de goûter les premiers chocolats qu'on m'offrait. En même temps, je ne raffolais pas de ces sucreries souvent écœurantes. Je voulais seulement la marque d'affection qui allait avec en réalité. Mais Hinata avait pris la peine de les faire elle-même, je ne pouvais pas les laisser moisir dans leur pauvre boite en carton. J'en choisis un au hasard, elle avait utilisé des formes classiques pour les moules, carrés, triangles, boules. La décoration était minimaliste, quelques traits fins en chocolat blanc, une petite amande sur le dessus mais ça rendait bien. Une fois j'avais surpris une horreur avec des paillettes et des petites étoiles en sucre colorées, quel genre de garçon pourrait manger ça sans mourir de honte sérieusement ?

Enfin ce n'était pas mon cas fort heureusement, je plaçais dans ma bouche la douceur confectionnée par celle que j'aimais et attendait le verdict en même temps qu'elle. Je fus surpris.

_ Ptin… c'est bon ton truc, déclarais-je en mâchant la mousse de cacao amer à laquelle la jeune fille avait ajouté des éclats d'amandes. C'est pas sucré, mais pas complètement âcre non plus.

Je l'entendis pousser un soupir de soulagement et elle avait de quoi. D'habitude je n'aime pas ce qui est sucré (à part les cookies, mais c'est l'exception qui confirme la règle) et là elle avait réussi à me faire avaler une douceur amère juste ce qu'il fallait. Je ne résistais pas à l'envie d'en prendre un autre, après tout ils étaient tous pour moi, autant en profiter.

_ Contente qu'ils te plaisent, j'ai essayé di, différents mélanges et ma sœur n'en po, pouvait plus de manger du chocolat tous les soirs, rit-elle avec légèreté.

J'aimais la savoir détendue, cependant au téléphone elle bégayait beaucoup plus que d'habitude. Il m'avait fallu du temps pour l'aider à arrêter ses incessants bégaiements, alors je ne voulais pas que mes efforts soient anéantis aussi facilement.

_ Hyûga ?

_ O, oui, s'exclama-t-elle apparemment stressée par l'intonation sans doute trop sérieuse de ma voix.

_ Respire un grand coup et fais-moi une phrase complète, d'accord ?

Elle comprit immédiatement ce que je voulais dire et fit plus attention dans ses balbutiements.

_ Je… suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle.

Je sentis qu'elle avait faillit bégayer mais s'était retenue. C'était très bien.

_ Pas de souci, souviens-toi on est tous les deux. Alors c'est pas la peine de t'angoisser, tu peux parler sans gène, lui rappelais-je d'un ton confiant.

_ Oui, merci Sabaku, me remercia-t-elle chaleureusement.

Je sentais que l'ambiance était bonne, il était temps que je lui demande les sentiments qui se cachaient derrière ces chocolats. J'avais tout de même passé plus d'un an à attendre et me voilà récompensé. J'estimais avoir le droit de connaître la nature de ce qu'elle ressentait à mon égard. Amour ou amitié, l'heure était venue de savoir.

_ Hyûga, ces chocolats… ce sont des chocolats par obligation ou bien… ?

Elle devait sans doute me trouver trop direct, mais j'avais le sentiment qu'elle ne le dirait pas qu'elle-même si je ne prenais pas les devants. Elle était tellement timide, le simple fait de m'avoir offert ces chocolats avait dû être une véritable épreuve pour elle… Enfin, ça c'était dans l'optique où elle était amoureuse de moi. Je commençais à trouver le temps long, était-ce si dur pour elle de trouver les mots appropriés ? Deux options, la première : elle était trop angoisser pour formuler une déclaration par téléphone. La seconde : elle ne savait pas comment me jeter poliment. Je ne préférais pas envisager la deuxième. Finalement, elle se décida à mettre fin à mon supplice.

_ Euh, eh, eh bien tu, tu sais ça fait un an qu'on se connaît mais, mais, mais en vérité m, moi je, je te connaissais déjà. En, enfin je veux dire, je, je savais déjà qui, qui tu étais et je, je, j'ai tou, toujours voulu te parler mais j'osais pas et, et, et tu ne m'as pas en, envoyer balader quand, quand je te suis rentrée dedans la première fois. Tu, tu étais toujours gentil et, et, et tu passais beauc, beaucoup de temps avec moi à, à me parler, à m'écouter. Ce, c'était comme un rêve, je, j'étais très heureuse par, par, parce que en vérité je, je… je t'aime Sabaku, finit-elle par murmurer d'une voix si petite que je faillis ne pas l'entendre.

Ma respiration s'arrêta l'espace d'une seconde. Une déclaration, Hinata venait réellement de me faire une déclaration. Je l'avais tant espérée… Et j'étais incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. J'avais pourtant imaginé cette scène des centaines de fois, je la prendrais dans mes bras, chuchotant à son oreille que c'était réciproque mais là… on était au téléphone… Comment étais-je supposé répondre alors qu'elle n'était même pas en face de moi ?

_ Ah, fut tout ce que je puis dire à cet instant précis.

Je sentis immédiatement l'atmosphère devenir pesante.

_ Euh, ce, ce n'est pas grave si, si tu ne me donnes pas ta réponse tout, tout de suite je, je voulais simplement que tu le saches. Je, j'étais juste heureuse d'avoir réussi à te les donner cette année vu, vu qu'on ne sera peut-être plus ensemble après le lycée, expliqua-t-elle piteusement.

Sa phrase me fit soudainement percuter. C'est vrai. On n'a pas choisi la même université tous les deux, la sienne n'est qu'à vingt minutes mais je ne pourrais certainement plus la voir aussi souvent que maintenant. Elle disait ne pas attendre de réponse immédiate, avait-elle l'intention de se faire une raison et de laisser les garçons rôdant dans sa faculté lui tourner autour ? Cette idée me révulsait.

_ Bo, bon je, je dois raccrocher Sabaku à dem…

_ Attends, la coupais brusquement. Sors avec moi.

Aucune réponse. M'étais-je mal exprimé ?

_ Hyûga je…

_ D'accord, s'exclama-t-elle tout à coup d'une voix tremblante.

Je ne répondis rien sur le coup et je l'entendis renifler. C'était l'émotion qui la mettait dans un tel état ?

_ ça va Hyûga, m'inquiétais-je.

_ O, oui pa, pardon j'avais si peur. Je, je me disais que demain tu me dirais en face que tu voulais qu'on reste amis et je, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu… je, je suis si heureuse, renifla-t-elle.

_ Moi aussi, parvins-je à articuler.

J'étais aussi soulagé qu'elle en cet instant. Dire que mon amour était réciproque et même mieux, que la fille à la chevelure de nuit m'aimait bien avant que je ne la remarque. Je comprenais bien mieux à présent son comportement, sa gêne, sa gentillesse, ses regards tendres. Depuis tout ce temps cette affection était sous mon nez et je ne m'étais rendu compte de rien. Quel idiot… Enfin, ce n'était pas un problème puisqu'à présent nous sortions ensemble. Ça me faisait drôle de penser ça, je ne réalisais pas encore très bien. Demain est-ce que je devrais lui tenir la main ? Partager chaque dernier moment qui nous restait en tant que lycéens ? En quoi cela consistait-il exactement « sortir avec quelqu'un » ?

_ Euh, hm, Sa, Sabaku est-ce que tu veux que je te prépare un bento demain, me demanda-t-elle d'un ton que je perçus nerveux.

Ah oui c'est vrai que les filles ont tendance à faire ça pour leurs copains. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'embête pour moi. La forcer à se lever plus tôt juste pour préparer à manger, c'est bon elle n'était pas encore une femme au foyer non plus.

_ Non c'est bon, fais un en pour toi comme d'habitude.

_ Tu, tu es sûr ?

_ Puisque je te le dis.

Je ne le savais pas encore à ce moment-là, mais cette simple phrase marquait le début de nombreuses autres maladresses à venir dans notre couple. Et bien évidemment, elles seraient toutes commises par une seule et même personne : moi.

**à suivre, dans le prochain chapitre : **

"_Croyant bien faire, je n'ai pas arrêté d'enchaîner les boulettes et aujourd'hui pour le white day je sens que le cadeau qu'Hinata exigera de moi n'est autre qu'une rupture…_"

* * *

><p><strong>Haruko : *<strong>_grogne*** **_j'aime pas la saint-valentin =_=

**Gaara : ***_fait la tronche*****_ c'est quoi cette fin pourrie ?

**Haruko :** oh ça va hein ! Toi tu sors avec la fille de tes rêves alors te plains pas steuplait è_é

**Gaara : ***_renfrogné_***** mais tu dis que je vais faire des conneries...

**Haruko : ***_hausse les épaules_***** normal, tu es un innocent adolescent qui veut surtout pas avoir une relation normale. Mais c'est pas de ta faute petit chou, c'est celle de Kankurô.

**Kankurô : ***_sent un frisson glacé le parcourir_*** **

**Gaara : ***_une aura meurtrière autour de lui_***** qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

**Haruko : ***_air mystérieux_***** si tu as bien lu le chapitre tu sauras où ça va clocher dans le prochain...

**Hinata : ***_toute transie d'amour_***** ooooh mon Gaara chéri d'amour je suis si heureuse qu'on sorte enfin ensemble !

**Naruto : ***_pleurniche encore_***** maiis pourquouaaa, l'année dernière t'avais bien fait un NaruHina ! Et t'as même dessiné du NaruHina j't'ai vu ! D8

**Haruko : ***_court pour sauver sa peau mais se fait chopper par un Gaara furieux_*** **nan mais c'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est Kishimoto il m'a vendu du rêve et...

**Gaara : ***_furax_***** rien à foutre de tes excuses à deux balles ! Tu vas m'écrire la suite de cette merde et faire en sorte que j'ai la classe comme d'habitude ! D8

**Haruko : ***_prie pour sa misérable existence_***** oui maiiitreuuh T.T

**Hinata : ***_du rêve et de l'espoir plein les yeux_***** et il y aura un baiser ?

**Haruko : ***_sourire charmeur et haussement de sourcils suggestif_***** évidemment...

**Hinata : ***_saute au cou de Gaara_***** KYA !

**Gaara : ***_oublie momentanément sa colère pour embrasser avec passion sa petite amie_*****

**Haruko : **aaah ça c'est beau, continuez comme ça les enfants !

**Naruto : ***_fronce un sourcil réprobateur*** **_t'as pas l'impression que tes fins de chapitres sont un peu trop répétitives ?

**Haruko : ***_choc_***** tu as raison ! O_O

**Naruto :** *****_saisit l'occasion au vol_***** et doooonc je me disais que tu pourrais peut-être innover avec un petit...

**Haruko :** LEMON GAAHINA ! MAIS OUI QUELLE BONNE IDEE !

**Naruto :** ... *****_s'en va pleurer en silence_*****

**Haruko : ***_le regarde avec pitié*** **_pauvre petit, je lui ferais un ptit NaruHina un jour u_u quand Kishimoto me donnera l'inspiration. En attendant c'est pas demain la veille alors chers lecteurs vous aurez la suite le 14 mars pour le white day et ce sera la fin. Mon premier Twoshot ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'attends vos reviews ! =D


	2. Chapter 2

Salut chers lecteurs ! Choses promises, choses dues ! Je vous avais annoncé la parution du deuxième et dernier chapitre pour le 14 mars et me voici. J'aurais simplement une petite précision à faire. Je ne répondrais à aucune de vos reviews, qu'elles soient anonymes ou pas. La raison est la suivante : j'ai écrit ce chapitre en deux jours, un peu avant-hier et la plus grosse partie hier. Je sais que j'avais un mois pour m'y mettre, mais vous me connaissez maintenant, vous savez que je préfère faire les choses dans le stress de la dernière minute u_u Du coup je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite. Le plus gros de l'histoire est là, la fin que j'avais imaginé également mais tout pourrait être tourné beaucoup, beaucoup mieux. Cependant comme je ne voulais pas vous faire patienter encore un an ou que sais-je, le chapitre est quand même publié.

Je répondrais donc à vos reviews dès que le chapitre me conviendra et je publierais un message sur mon profil à votre attention pour que soyez au courant de la date d'édition.

Je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture et vous demande de pardonner l'aspect brouillon de ce chapitre ;A;

_Desiderata-girl_ ou _Haruko_

**I always hated valentine's day**

Chapitre 2 : White day.

J'ai toujours détesté la saint-valentin, jusqu'il y a un mois, lorsque la fille dont j'étais amoureux m'a fait une déclaration. Depuis ce jour nous sortons ensemble et j'avais innocemment pensé qu'après avoir conscience de nos sentiments réciproques, la vie deviendrait rose et que les petits oiseaux se mettraient à chanter sur notre passage. Laissez-moi vous dire que je me suis grossièrement trompé. Vous vous souvenez quand je disais avoir été traumatisé par mon frère au point de rejeter tout ce qui avait trait à la romance ? Eh bien le voilà le hic. J'ignorais et ignore encore tout ce qui construit une relation de couple. Surtout de couple adolescent.

Croyant bien faire, je n'ai pas arrêté d'enchaîner les boulettes et aujourd'hui pour le white day je sens que le cadeau qu'Hinata exigera de moi n'est autre qu'une rupture… Pourtant j'avais foi en notre amour… bon ok j'arrête de me prendre pour une héroïne de disney. Plus sérieusement, je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi compliqué de sortir avec une fille.

* * *

><p>Je savais qu'on devait se prendre par la main, jusque là ça allait. La Hyûga avait l'air toute heureuse que je l'attende à son arrêt de bus et qu'on discute ensemble le long du chemin qui menait au lycée. Je l'ai laissé à son casier en lui disant qu'on se verrait pendant la pause de dix heures, elle m'a souri et tout allait pour le mieux.<p>

Arrivant dans ma classe, la tornade blonde m'a sauté dessus avec un sourire d'abruti collé au visage.

_ KYAAH Gaara-chan tu sors avec la ptite Hyûga, s'était-il exclamé si bien que toute la classe s'était tournée vers nous.

Je n'avais pas honte, j'étais même fier de sortir avec elle. Mais je n'appréciais pas de l'étaler devant des gens à qui je n'adressais quasiment pas la parole.

_ Oui, et alors, répliquais-je froidement.

Il fit comme s'il essuyait une larme au coin de son œil et tenta de me prendre dans ses bras. Mais je m'écartais assez vite et il dû se reporter sur la personne derrière moi, autrement dit Kiba Inuzuka.

_ Oooh mon petit Gaara chou est enfin devenu un homme, pleurnicha-t-il tandis que le brun levait les yeux au ciel.

_ Et toi, il serait temps que tu te trouves quelqu'un, s'impatienta sa victime en tentant de se dégager de son étreinte.

Le garçon aux orbes azurs le fixa avec espièglerie, ce à quoi l'autre déglutit.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes mon _amour_ ? Tant que je t'ai toi, je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre voyons, minauda-t-il donnant ainsi la chair de poule à chaque personne présente.

_ Raaah mais lâches-moi sale timbré, s'énerva l'Inuzuka en le repoussant pour de bon.

Il alla s'asseoir à sa place et se mit à fixer la fenêtre comme si plus rien n'existait à côté. Je ne pouvais que le plaindre. Se trainer un boulet comme l'Uzumaki était une véritable épreuve de chaque instant. Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs s'être calmé après la petite colère du garçon aux triangles rouges. Il retourna à sa table l'air tout penaud. C'était bien la première fois qu'il le prenait aussi mal quand quelqu'un refusait d'adhérer à ses délires. Bah, si ça pouvait apporter un peu de silence dans la salle, personne n'allait s'en plaindre.

Je m'assis à mon tour et attendit patiemment que le professeur fasse son entrée dans la salle. Comme à son habitude, Hatake-sensei fut en retard d'environ quatorze minutes. Il s'arrangeait toujours pour arriver juste avant le quart d'heure obligatoire d'attente. Passé ce délai nous avions le droit de vaquer à nos occupations jusqu'au prochain cours, cependant l'homme à la chevelure argent ne semblait pas partager cette idée. Sans doute un reste de conscience professionnelle. Entre ses retards et sa pseudo-lecture culturelle (vous appelez ça de l'art littéraire « le paradis du batifolage » vous ?) il y avait de quoi douter des raisons qui l'avaient poussés à choisir la voie de l'enseignement.

Quoi qu'il en soit, même un gars aussi à côté de ses pompes que lui parvint à comprendre que quelque chose clochait chez le garçon aux orbes azurs. Peut-être le fait que son arrivée ne suscite pas les habituels cris de protestation de sa part, lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Le bouffon de service, plutôt que de se mettre à brailler comme chaque jour, restait les bras croisés sur son bureau et regardait un point fixe devant lui. On ne lisait aucune émotion sur son visage, j'avais l'impression de me voir dans un miroir.

_ Tu es malade Uzumaki-kun, lui demanda-t-il en fronçant un sourcil inquiet.

L'interpellé redressa la tête et la secoua de droite à gauche avant de l'enfouir dans ses bras. Là il y avait sérieusement un problème. Oh et puis de toute façon en quoi cela me concernait-il ? Il faisait peut-être simplement une crise existentiel, pas de quoi fouetter un chat. J'avais d'autres choses plus importantes en tête que la raison qui poussait mon camarade à se comporter comme une loque humaine. Comme le fait que ma petite amie allait venir me rendre visite dans deux heures par exemple.

Le cours se passa normalement si l'on excluait les regards perplexes que le prof lançait à Naruto et l'absence de pitreries de ce dernier. J'aperçus finalement la frimousse timide de ma brune adorée qui ne semblait pas décidée à entrer dans ma classe. Je lui fis un signe pour l'inciter à venir et elle vint me rejoindre en trottinant entre les tables.

_ Coucou, alors ce, ce premier cours, me questionna-t-elle n'ayant apparemment rien trouvé de mieux pour engager la conversation.

_ Bizarre, répondis-je en croisant mes bras derrière mon crâne.

_ Comment ça, s'étonna-t-elle.

_ Tu vois le gars blond là-bas, fis-je en désignant du chef l'Uzumaki toujours collé à sa table.

_ Celui qui venait toujours te faire des réflexions quand il nous voyait ensemble, se rappela-t-elle en tournant la tête dans sa direction. Il a l'air bien déprimé…

J'acquiesçais et soupirais. En temps normal, à l'instant même où la sonnerie aurait retenti, il n'aurait pas attendu qu'Hinata vienne me voir pour sauter sur ma table et me questionner sur notre relation. « Elle t'a finalement offert des chocolats ? Ils étaient bons ? Ils étaient à quoi ? Tu les a tous mangés ? » ,etc. Mais là rien, il n'avait même pas sursauté à l'entente du son strident.

_ Il est comme ça depuis ce matin, il n'a pas décroché le moindre mot alors que c'est un véritable moulin à parole en général.

Je soupirais à nouveau et levais les yeux vers la jeune fille qui me dévisageait avec gentillesse.

_ Quoi, marmonnais-je sur la défensive sans même comprendre pourquoi.

_ Rien, c'est juste que c'est la première fois que je te vois te faire du souci pour quelqu'un, expliqua-t-elle apparemment fière de moi.

Je ne me faisais pas de souci pour lui, je ne faisais que dire qu'il était dans un état lamentable depuis le début de la matinée. Rien d'autre.

_ Je ne suis pas inquiet pour lui, niais-je.

_ Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes de m'intéresser à son sort, répliqua-t-elle légèrement espiègle, pensant sans doute m'avoir coincé.

_ Pour meubler la conversation, rétorquais-je un peu plus dédaigneux que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Elle me fixa un instant, puis se mit à rire discrètement. Même si c'était pour se moquer de moi, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la trouver adorable. L'amour me rendait vraiment débile mais je m'en fichais un peu. (Un peu, donc je ne m'en fichais pas totalement à vrai dire, mais on s'en fout de mes états d'âmes)

_ Je suis contente que tu te préoccupes de tes amis Sabaku, me félicita-t-elle chaleureusement.

Amis ? Mais Naruto n'était pas mon ami. D'où lui venait cette idée saugrenue au juste ? Ma copine était bizarre mais bon, je l'aimais quand même. Et puis si cela lui faisait plaisir de croire que j'avais des amis, je n'allais pas casser son délire. Depuis le temps qu'elle me disait d'aller vers les autres… Mais bon, je suis bien tout seul ce n'est pas ma faute tout de même, non ? Surtout que ce que je voulais à la base, c'était sortir avec elle. Maintenant que c'était chose faite, je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre. Un point c'est tout. Et puis sérieusement, vous m'imaginez moi, ami avec un gars aussi surexcité ? Ça ne collerait pas du tout avec mon image… Parce que oui, j'ai une image à entretenir.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à notre principal sujet de conversation et vit celui-ci qui nous fixait ma petite amie et moi avec une moue envieuse. Dès l'instant où nos regards se croisèrent, il détourna le sien et enfouit à nouveau son visage dans ses bras. Ok là ça devenait personnel. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à me regarder de cette façon hein ? Il s'intéressait à Hinata ? Si c'était le cas je ferais mieux d'aller en discuter avec lui. Je fis mine de consulter ma montre.

_ Ah c'est bientôt la fin de la pause, déclarais-je d'une voix neutre. Tu ferais mieux de retourner dans ta classe, il me semble que ton prochain prof ne supporte pas les retards, non ?

_ Seigneur, tu as raison ! En plus on a une interrogation écrite, s'exclama-t-elle paniquée. B, bon on se voit tout à l'heure p, pour le déjeuner !

Et elle fila comme une flèche, s'arrachant à ma vue en moins de deux secondes. La sonnerie retentit même pas une minute après son départ. J'avais eu raison de la pousser à partir. Il n'empêche que le cas de mon camarade me préoccupait bien plus à présent. C'était quoi au juste cette bouille jalouse qu'il m'avait fait hein ? Il allait vraiment falloir que je lui en parle, je ne voulais pas d'histoire moins d'un mois avant la fin des cours. Pendant que notre second professeur faisait son entrée je tentais de concentrer mes pensées sur des choses plus agréables.

Je songeais par exemple au déjeuner que j'allais partager avec ma petite amie, notre premier déjeuner depuis que nous connaissions les sentiments de l'autre. En y réfléchissant, même lorsque nous n'étions qu'amis, nous n'avions pas souvent déjeuné ensemble, Hinata restait plutôt avec ses amies d'habitude. Sauf quelques rares occasions, et je comprenais à présent qu'elles faisaient exprès de nous laisser en tête-à-tête. Sur le coup, je ne pouvais que les féliciter. Nous n'avons plus qu'un mois pour partager ce genre de moments dans l'enceinte du lycée. J'espérais sérieusement que ses amies consentiraient à nous laisser seuls tous les deux durant cette période. Après tout, elles avaient pu profiter de la Hyûga autant qu'elles le voulaient pendant le reste de l'année. C'était mon tour à présent !

J'attendis que les derniers cours de la matinée passent avec plus d'impatience qu'à l'accoutumée. Je me demandais de quoi j'allais bien pouvoir discuter avec la jeune fille. Est-ce qu'il existait des sujets propres aux couples d'adolescents ? Ou serait-ce juste une conversation des plus communes sur quelle nouvelle torture sadique le prof de science avait-il encore inventé pour embêter ses élèves, ou comment leurs camarades pouvaient encore croire que les cheveux de Sakura Haruno était réellement naturels et autres banalités ? Je n'en savais absolument rien mais n'angoissais pas du tout, à l'instant même où je verrais ma petite amie tout cela n'aurait plus la moindre importance.

Finalement j'entendis le chant libérateur de la sonnerie du déjeuner et me levais tranquillement pour ranger mes affaires. Cependant, à peine mon sac fermé, une main oppressante vint attraper mon épaule.

_ Gaa-ra-chan, m'appela une voix bien trop familière.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux Uzumaki ? Dépêches parce que je suis pressé, lui répondis-je un peu plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait maintenant ? Il avait fait la tronche toute la matinée et maintenant il revenait la bouche en cœur avec son Gaara-chan ? Alors que d'habitude il me collait comme une sangsue, c'était à peine s'il m'avait adressé la parole après l'incident Inuzuka. Sans compter ce regard étrange qu'il nous avait lancé à Hinata et moi, que je ne comprenais toujours pas.

_ Ah euh ben je…

_ Hinata m'attend pour déjeuner et chaque minute gaspillée à parler avec toi, c'est une minute en moins de passée avec elle. Alors si tu as quelque chose à dire c'est maintenant.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me lance une de ses répliques enjouées sur le fait que j'avais vraiment hâte de rejoindre ma copine et ô combien c'était adorable de la part d'un glaçon comme moi, mais à la place un sourire triste étira faiblement sa bouche.

_ Ah désolé, je voulais te proposer de manger avec moi vu que j'ai réussi à me mettre à dos la seule personne capable de me supporter… Mais c'est vrai que tu as des priorités maintenant… Désolé de t'avoir dérangé Gaara-cha, euh Sabaku pardon, s'excusa-t-il piteusement.

Je me mis à le fixer comme s'il s'agissait d'un ovni. Là c'était pire que tout. Un étranger, voilà ce que j'avais devant moi. Où était donc passé l'habituel boute-en-train qui parlait fort et riait pour un rien ? Nous n'étions pas amis, loin de là. Il n'était rien de plus qu'un gars qui me faisait la causette –racontait son monologue- tous les jours, qui me donnait de grandes tapes dans le dos pour des broutilles et s'amusait à m'appeler « Gaara-chan » alors même que j'étais un garçon. Non mais sérieusement « chan » c'est pour les filles vous êtes bien d'accord ? Enfin ce n'est pas le sujet du moment. Le souci, c'est que même s'il me gonfle la plupart du temps, ça fait vraiment drôle de le voir aussi… aussi… aussi… différent ? Mou ? Déprimé ? Complètement à côté de ses pompes ?

Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que l'ancien Naruto me manquait, pas du tout. Mais qu'il aille jusqu'à respecter les conventions établies en m'appelant par mon nom de famille, voilà qui était des plus choquant ! Non nous n'étions pas amis, mais j'avais dans l'idée que personne dans cette classe n'aurait envie de faire un geste pour ce crétin de blond. Il ne me faisait pas pitié, personne ne suscitait ce genre d'intérêt à mes yeux. Personne ne suscitait d'intérêt tout court à mes yeux. A part Hinata bien évidemment. Et en songeant à ma petite amie et à la fierté qu'elle avait éprouvé en croyant que je me souciais des états d'âmes de mon camarade, je me disais que ce serait peut-être un bon point pour elle de voir qu'effectivement, je faisais quelque chose pour l'aider.

_ Attends Uzumaki, le retins-je en lui attrapant le bras au moment où il me tournait le dos, le forçant à me faire face.

Je perçus de la surprise dans son regard avant de voir ses épaules s'affaisser.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Ça te ressemble pourtant pas de faire un geste pour les autres, répliqua-t-il d'un air sombre en se dégageant de ma prise qui je devais l'avouer, ne le retenait pas si fortement.

Il n'avait pas tort, pas tort du tout. Je ne me préoccupais jamais de ce qui pouvait arriver à autrui. C'était bien le cadet de mes soucis. Qu'on me fiche la paix, voilà tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Mais je savais que ce n'était pas le cas de mon camarade. J'étais bien une des rares personnes dans cette classe à ne pas l'envoyer promener à chaque fois qu'il me harcelait. Je l'écoutais tout simplement, parfois à moitié mais au moins je ne me montrais pas grossier ou désagréable. Et puis Hinata me sourirait affectueusement en apprenant que je m'étais montré gentil avec une autre personne qu'elle. J'en étais convaincu. Sérieusement, ne tombez jamais amoureux les gens, ça fait faire des choses complètement idiotes. Comme essayer de remonter le moral d'un gars dont vous n'avez quasiment rien à faire.

_ Je sais, mais pour une fois que je suis de bonne humeur je n'ai pas envie que ta tronche de cadavre émo vienne me gâcher ma journée, rétorquais-je en lui prenant le poignet avec davantage d'assurance cette fois-ci.

Il me suivit sans faire d'histoire et alors que je sortais mon portable de ma poche, je tombais nez-à-nez avec la personne que j'étais sur le point de joindre.

_ Hyûga, désolé mais je ne peux pas manger avec toi ce midi. Ce crétin est tout seul, expliquais-je en désignant le blond que je tenais toujours par le poignet et qui fit la moue à l'entente de la manière peu élogieuse dont je le caractérisais. Alors je me disais qu'on pourrait reporter ça à demain, ça ne te dérange pas ?

Un peu étonnée, elle secoua la tête et me sourit chaleureusement.

_ Oh euh n, non pas du tout, mes amies déjeunent dans notre salle de classe je, je vais aller les rejoindre, déclara-t-elle avec gentillesse. On se voit pendant la pause ?

J'hochais de la tête pour lui montrer mon approbation et tirais une fois de plus le boulet vers un endroit tranquille où nous pourrions déjeuner ensemble. Une fois installés, je sortais ma boite à bento et commençais à manger sans cérémonie.

_ T'es idiot, finit-il par marmonner en prenant place à côté de moi.

Je ne relevais même pas la tête face à son commentaire, j'attendais le développement de sa pensée pour argumenter.

_ Tu sacrifies ton premier déjeuner en tête-à-tête avec ta copine pour te trainer un mec comme moi, alors que je sais très bien que toi aussi tu me considères comme un boulet… T'es pourtant pas le genre de gars à retirer de la fierté à aider quelqu'un qui déprime dans son coin. T'es pas non plus le genre à aimer faire du bien à autrui. T'es juste un sale je-m'en-foutiste. T'as pitié de rien ni personne, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as accepté de déjeuner avec moi, me demanda-t-il d'une voix inhabituellement lente.

_ Et toi, pourquoi tu m'as suivi sans faire d'histoire, si tu savais à quel point ça me gonflait de passer du temps avec un dépressif plutôt que mon adorable copine, répliquais-je en mordant un bout de mon onigiri.

Il y eut un instant de silence, je m'attendais à ce qu'il range ses affaires en me lançant un regard noir mais il n'en fit rien. Il sortit son bento de son sac et commença à le manger sans faire le moindre bruit, à part peut-être ceux de la mastication.

_ Tu croyais sincèrement que j'allais refuser une main tendue, surtout venant d'une personne comme toi ? Un miracle pareil, je sais très bien que ça ne se reproduira pas, prédit-il tout à coup entre deux bouchées de riz cantonais.

Et il avait totalement raison, du moins je l'espérais. Je n'avais pas la moindre envie de passer plus de temps que nécessaire avec un idiot tel que lui. Seule la compagnie d'Hinata m'était supportable. Et si je voulais qu'il en soit ainsi, une seule solution : lui tirer les vers du nez quant à sa soudaine déprime. J'attendis que nous ayons tous deux finis avant de le questionner.

_ Bon… c'est quoi le souci, l'interrogeais-je sans préavis.

_ Tu te la joues psychologue en plus, s'esclaffa-t-il.

_ À mes heures perdues oui, alors tu vas cracher le morceau oui ou non ?

Il me fixa et se mit à soupirer. Décidemment je n'aimais pas du tout ce nouveau Naruto. L'ancien avait beau être exaspérant de joie de vivre, celui-ci était une véritable désolation. J'en venais presque à regretter ses fous rires sonores qui perturbaient la classe entière, y compris Shikamaru durant ses siestes.

_ Désolé, je pense que ce n'est pas le genre de sujet qu'on peut aborder avec n'importe qui. Je sais que tu n'es pas un gars qui crie les secrets des autres sur tous les toits, mais je ne me vois pas expliquer à quelqu'un qui se contrefout de mes états d'âmes pourquoi je suis malheureux, avoua-t-il d'un ton solennel.

Décidemment, je me demandais si j'avais vraiment affaire à la même personne. Cet Uzumaki était tellement sérieux, ses paroles et son discours tellement profonds. Tellement moins débiles et superficiels que les idioties qu'il me débitait à longueur de journée habituellement. Il disait des choses pleines de sens et j'en venais à le considérer vraiment différemment.

_ Tu as raison Uzumaki, je me contrefous de ce que tu ressens, à vrai dire si je déjeune avec toi en ce moment c'est juste parce que ma copine pense que j'ai un ami et que ça lui fait plaisir. Je sais que c'est pas pour une bonne raison, mais je l'ai fait. Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de devenir ton ami, et pourtant je suis là à te demander pourquoi tu as l'air si dépressif. Je n'ai pas la prétention d'être quelqu'un de bons conseils, mais je sais écouter. Grâce à Hinata, je me suis rendu compte à quel point ça faisait du bien de se confier à quelqu'un. Après c'est à toi de décider si tu veux aller mieux ou pas, moi je ne te force à rien.

Il me fixa et explosa de rire. Ce rire si caractéristique qu'il était le seul à posséder. Ce n'était pourtant pas un rire de joie, plutôt comme un relâchement d'une trop forte pression accumulée. Il explosait littéralement de soulagement en réalité. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux et se tenait les côtés tant il riait. Je ne le suivais pas dans son délire, j'attendais juste qu'il se calme pour reprendre la conversation.

_ Bon sang, lâcha-t-il à bout de souffle, ça faisait un bail que j'avais pas rit comme ça ! Merci Gaara-chan !

Je tiquais malgré moi à la mention de ce surnom ridicule.

_ Sérieusement, tu veux pas arrêter avec le chan, soupirais-je avec une légère pointe d'irritation.

_ Gaara-kun alors ?

_ Nan, c'est bon pour les fillettes ça, même ma copine ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

_ T'as raison, elle t'appelle par ton nom de famille, c'est tellement plus intime, railla-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Je lui lançais un regard noir dont j'avais le secret et il ôta rapidement ce sourire énervant de son visage.

_ On ne sort ensemble que depuis hier je te signale.

_ Et alors, ça fait déjà un an que vous vous connaissez, rétorqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Si tu t'es senti assez proche d'elle pour la considérer comme une amie pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'appelles pas par son prénom ? Les filles aiment bien ce genre de marque de proximité, non ?

_ Hinata n'est pas comme ça, notre relation nous convient parfaitement telle qu'elle est. Le jour où j'aurais envie de l'appeler par son prénom je le ferais, en attendant je ne veux rien changer. Mais au fait pourquoi on parle de ça, le sujet c'était ce surnom débile dont tu ne sembles pas te lasser, rappelais-je avec autorité.

L'Uzumaki me tira la langue, apparemment déçu que je m'en sois aperçu.

_ Mais j'ai pas envie de t'appeler Sabaku moi, c'est trop respectueux. On est encore au lycée que je sache !

Il exagérait un peu tout de même, tout le monde respectait ce code de bonne conduite depuis l'école primaire et personne ne s'en plaignait.

_ Je te rassure ça me fait froid dans le dos quand je l'entends de ta bouche, alors trouves autre chose, lui ordonnais-je.

Il mit son menton dans sa main et roula des yeux, cherchant de quelle manière il pourrait bien m'appeler. C'était aberrant tout de même qu'une chose aussi simple prenne des proportions pareilles.

_ Je peux pas t'appeler Gaara, tout simplement, tenta-t-il presque timidement malgré son attitude plus farouche que quelques heures auparavant.

_ Rejeté, on n'est pas amis, tranchais-je sans la moindre hésitation.

_ Pourquoi on pourrait pas le devenir dans ce cas ? T'as facilement accepté Hinata mais moi tu veux pas me donner la moindre chance. Je sais que parfois j'ai l'air simple d'esprit et que je parle beaucoup mais c'est juste parce que toi tu es trop sérieux et que tu dis jamais rien. Je pense que tu as besoin de relâcher la pression quoi. C'est sympa d'avoir un ami tu sais, y a des trucs dont tu pourras pas toujours parler avec Hinata et puis…

_ Ok c'est bon je lâche l'affaire, cédais-je avec regrets. Tu veux qu'on soit amis ? C'est d'accord. Tu veux m'appeler Gaara ? Pas de problème. Mais en échange tu arrêtes de piailler pour un oui ou pour un non. J'ai vu que tu étais capable d'être sérieux alors essaie de faire 50/50 ok ?

Un sourire rayonnant illumina brusquement son visage si terne. Ses yeux pétillaient comme ceux d'un enfant le matin de Noël.

_ Je, je peux te faire un câlin, me demanda-t-il tout tremblant d'excitation.

_ Non, refusais-je catégoriquement.

Faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties non plus.

_ Ouais je m'en doutais un peu, rit-il en s'étirant.

Des événements avaient beau eu s'ajouter au cours de notre conversation, je n'en perdais pas de vue le sujet principal.

_ Bon, maintenant qu'on est vraiment _amis_, tu comptes me dire pourquoi tu tirais la tronche tout à l'heure, et aussi pourquoi tu me fixais d'un air aussi envieux pendant que je discutais avec Hinata durant la pause ?

Fatalement des couleurs disparurent de son visage. Il se gratta la joue avec gêne, n'osant plus me regarder dans les yeux.

_ Bah c'est juste que vous avez de la chance de vous être trouvé, bredouilla-t-il un peu nerveux. J'aimerais bien que la personne que j'aime soit aussi heureux et rayonnant que Hyûga quand elle est dans la même pièce que toi. Mais je sais que c'est pas possible…

Bon apparemment il n'avait pas de vues sur elle puisqu'il disait aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Maintenant que j'étais rassuré sur ce point, je pouvais essayer de me concentrer pour de vrai sur ses problèmes.

_ Pourquoi ? Parce que tu te comportes comme un bouffon et que c'est la honte d'être vu en ta compagnie ?

Il me fixa à la fois blasé et énervé. Ben quoi ? Je venais de dire la vérité non ?

_ C'est peut-être une partie du problème, admit-il difficilement. Mais y a pas que ça, je sais que cette personne ne me verra jamais comme je la vois. Je suis pas du tout son type.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Moi aussi je pensais que Hinata me voyait uniquement comme un ami, jamais j'aurais cru qu'elle était amoureuse de moi depuis plus d'un an.

Il se tortillait de plus en plus nerveusement. Je me demandais qui pouvait bien être cette fille pour qu'il se mette dans un tel état.

_ Ça m'étonnerait que la réciproque soit vraie dans mon cas. Mais bon, je m'y étais préparé. Et puis je suis déjà suffisamment content de pouvoir voir cette personne tous les jours, de lui parler, de la faire rire de temps en temps. C'est pas si mal, conclut-il en haussant les épaules tristement.

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Naruto pouvait garder une telle sensibilité en lui. J'avais découvert tellement d'aspects différents de lui aujourd'hui et dire que je le prenais juste pour un parfait abruti. Bah c'était juste un abruti très sensible en fait. Et un peu moins brailleur aussi. Peut-être que j'allais pouvoir m'entendre avec lui en fin de compte, songeais-je pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais. Cette simple réflexion fut à l'origine de certaines bourdes dont je vous parlais précédemment.

* * *

><p>A partir de ce jour-là, je passais davantage de temps avec le blond, il se montrait moins énervant et excessif qu'auparavant et je supportais sa présence avec autant de facilité que celle d'Hinata. Je pensais d'ailleurs qu'elle serait heureuse de ma nouvelle relation et c'était bien le cas au début. Elle s'était réjouie pour moi en découvrant que j'avais sincèrement envie de devenir son ami et m'avait encouragé à lui parler davantage durant les cours. N'ayant jamais eu de relations de ce genre, je me contentais de suivre ce que me disait Naruto et je devais reconnaître que ce n'était pas si mal.<p>

La Hyûga l'avait invité à se joindre à nous durant quelques déjeuners et nous passions du bon temps tous les trois. J'avais fini par oublier qu'il ne nous restait plus qu'un mois à passer ensemble au lycée. Juste Hinata et moi. Mais elle, ne l'avait pas oublié. Et elle y pensait bien plus que je ne l'imaginais. Pendant que je profitais tranquillement de ma nouvelle amitié, elle songeait à tout ce que nous manquions. L'Uzumaki n'était pas du tout envahissant, il nous laissait même souvent seuls tous les deux, prétextant un besoin pressant ou l'oubli d'un manuel à la bibliothèque. Il était beaucoup plus compréhensif que je ne l'aurais pensé. Non en fait le problème c'était vraiment moi.

Un matin, j'attendais ma petite amie à son arrêt de bus et en la voyant arriver je fus plus que surpris. Elle avait fait des ondulations à sa longue chevelure de nuit et l'avait orné d'une barrette fantaisie en forme de sucette. Même son regard était différent et en l'observant plus attentivement, je découvris qu'elle s'était mise du mascara.

_ B, bonjour Sabaku, me salua-t-elle apparemment nerveuse.

_ Pourquoi t'as fait ça à tes cheveux, demandais-je perplexe en lui attrapant une mèche.

Pas de bonjour, ou comment ça va Hyûga, j'étais bien trop perturbé par son changement de look. Pas que ça lui allait mal, elle était adorable quoi qu'elle porte. Je n'étais juste, pas habitué à la voir aussi féminine. Et n'allez pas croire qu'elle n'est pas féminine, je veux dire qu'elle faisait plus femme qu'adolescente. Elle ressemblait un peu à ce genre de jeunes mannequins qu'on voit sur les magazines dans la supérette devant le bahut. Mais elle était bien plus jolie évidemment.

_ Euh co, comme ça, bredouilla-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Je lui redressais le menton et plantais mon regard dans le sien.

_ Et tes yeux ?

_ On, on a fait du shopping avec mes amies récemment, rappela-t-elle ayant du mal à soutenir mes turquoises inquisitrices. Elles, elles m'ont montré comme me maquiller et elles disaient que ça faisait re, ressortir mes yeux…

Elles avaient raison, son regard était encore plus intense ainsi, plus envoutant qu'avant. À force de plonger le mien dedans, je m'étais sans faire attention rapproché d'elle mais fort heureusement mon portable se mit à sonner et me fit reprendre pied avec la réalité. Je la lâchais et me hâtais de répondre à l'appel de Naruto.

_ Allo ? Non tu me déranges pas. Oui je suis avec Hinata et alors ? Non on n'est pas le genre à flirter dès le matin, on flirte pas tout court. S'embrasser ? Oh pitié arrêtes j'vais gerber. Bon je raccroche on se voit en classe, salut.

Jeune, pur, innocent et surtout complètement ignorant, je n'aurais imaginé comment cette simple conversation téléphonique allait bouleverser ma relation avec Hinata. Alors que je rangeais mon téléphone dans ma poche, je remarquais la mine sombre de ma petite amie.

_ Désolé Hyûga, ce gars est un vrai crétin, m'excusais-je en pensant qu'elle aussi était désespérée par tant de bêtises.

_ Gerber, dit-elle soudain d'une voix faible.

_ Pardon ?

_ L'idée de m'embrasser te donnes envie de, de gerber, expliqua-t-elle en haussant légèrement le ton et plongeant ses prunelles troublées dans les miennes.

Je percevais du reproche et surtout de la peine dans ses perles et je ne comprenais pas du tout pourquoi.

_ Ben oui pourquoi ? C'est répugnant les baisers, tu es d'accord non ?

Elle parut sincèrement choquée de mes paroles et j'avais vraiment du mal à le comprendre.

_ Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Tu n'as jamais vu deux personnes s'embrasser ? Leurs langues qui partent dans tous les sens, la bave qui dégouline de partout et ces grognements animales qui s'échappent de leurs bouches ? C'est immonde, déclarais-je en sentant un frisson d'effroi me parcourir l'échine.

_ Tous, tous les baisers ne sont pas comme tu le décris, s'offusqua-t-elle les poings serrés. M, moi j'ai souvent imaginé que, que tu me prenais dans tes bras et que tu posais dou, doucement tes lèvres sur les miennes et que, que…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, plaquant sa main sur sa bouche et me tournant le dos pour s'enfuir en courant vers notre lycée. Est-ce que je venais bien d'entendre ce que j'avais entendu ? Hinata nous avait réellement imaginé en train de nous embrasser ? J'avais du mal à y croire… Je la pensais pourtant, douce, fragile, innocente mais… Elle partageait donc cet avis sur les baisers ? C'était sûrement la faute de ses amies, elles l'avaient certainement corrompu à ce genre d'idées malsaines. Jamais la Hyûga n'aurait pu penser d'elle-même que les baisers étaient quelque chose d'agréable.

Je me hâtais de la rejoindre et lui choppait le bras au vol, la forçant à stopper sa course.

_ Pourquoi tu t'enfuis comme ça Hyûga ?

_ Pa, parce que j'ai honte bi, bien sûr, s'exclama-t-elle en détournant le regard. Tu, tu m'as forcé à dire ce genre de choses gênantes a, alors que je ne le voulais pas. Et, et quand je l'ai dit tu, tu m'as dévisagé co, comme si je venais d'u, d'une autre planète ! Je, j'ai toujours eu envie que tu m'em, m'em, m'embrasses Sabaku mais, mais je viens d'apprendre que tu trouvais ça horrible… S'embrasser c'est, c'est naturel pour un couple, quand est-ce que tu comptais me dire que tu n'avais pas, pas l'intention de le faire avec moi ?

Elle débitait son flot de paroles à une vitesse ahurissante et je mettais du temps à assembler chaque phrase dans mon esprit embrumé. Je refusais de croire qu'elle faisait partie de ce genre de filles faciles pour qui seuls comptaient les attentions tactiles dans un couple. Je n'avais pas besoin de ça. _Nous_ n'avions pas besoin de ça. Nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde dès le début. Je le savais. J'en étais convaincu.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Hyûga ? Tu le savais très bien que je n'avais pas la moindre envie de t'embrasser, déclarais-je avec assurance.

Soudain, sans le moindre préavis, les perles se remplir de larmes qui explosèrent sur les joues porcelaines. Je sentais les tremblements qui secouaient tout son corps tandis qu'elle me fixait les gouttes salées lui piquant les yeux.

_ Non ! Non je n'en savais rien, sanglota-t-elle la voix complètement saccadée. Je croyais qu'on se comprenait, qu'on partageait les mêmes opinions mais on n'a jamais vraiment parlé de notre relation ! Au final rien n'a changé depuis la saint-valentin ! Tu ne m'as jamais prise dans tes bras, tu ne m'as jamais fait de compliments quand je faisais des efforts pour être plus jolie, quand je faisais des efforts pour te plaire, tu ne m'as jamais pris la main dans la salle de cinéma quand on sortait voir un film ! Tu n'as jamais essayé de te comporter comme un vrai petit ami ! Je, je pensais que je ne faisais peut-être pas assez d'efforts, peut-être que notre relation en tant que couple était trop récente pour espérer ce genre d'attention de ta part mais en fait, en fait… Depuis le début tu ne m'as jamais vu comme une petite amie !

Je recevais son discours comme une véritable claque. Jamais je ne l'avais vu se mettre dans un tel état. Est-ce que c'était vrai ? Depuis le début je n'aurais donc absolument rien compris de ses attentes ? J'étais donc si aveugle ? Je la lâchais progressivement. J'étais donc si égoïste pour ne pas avoir remarqué que ma petite amie n'était pas heureuse à mes côtés ? Ma petite amie… ce terme me semblait si trouble à présent, si irréel, comme faussé.

_ Finalement, je doute que tu ais jamais éprouvé plus que de l'amitié à mon égard Sabaku. On ferait mieux d'arrêter cette relation, ça ne nous mène à rien, déclara-t-elle sombrement.

Le temps sembla suspendre sa course tandis que les mots s'alignant les uns à la suite des autres, formaient une vérité des plus cruelles dans mon esprit. Je refusais l'inévitable, je l'aimais, je ne pensais qu'à elle, comment pourrais-je seulement me satisfaire de son amitié ? Elle le savait, elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer…

_ Hyûga je…

Pourquoi les mots ne parvenaient-ils pas à franchir mes lèvres ? Pourquoi demeurais-je là, prostré devant elle, incapable d'articuler la moindre phrase ? Pourquoi ma gorge s'asséchait-elle de la sorte ? J'avais des choses à dire, je devais me battre contre ce discours.

_ Je, je ne pourrais pas supporter de rester avec toi plus longtemps Sabaku. Je, j'ai des envies que tu ne peux pas… ne _veux_ pas satisfaire, se corrigea-t-elle en essuyant lentement ses joues humides. Re, restons bons amis, nous étions heureux pas vrai ?

Elle tenta de sourire mais c'était là qu'elle apparaissait le plus triste et frustrée. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je donc pas lui rendre ce teint rayonnant ? Mon corps était comme bloqué, je voulais faire quelque chose mais rien ne venait. Je ne voulais pas que cela se termine comme ça, je voulais la rendre heureuse, c'était mon unique désir. Et ironiquement je savais qu'il n'y avait qu'un moyen de la rendre plus sereine.

_ D'a…ccord, acceptais-je contre ma volonté.

Elle avait sans doute raison. J'avais cru voir de l'amour là où seule régnait l'amitié. Elle était une fille, j'étais un garçon. Je la trouvais sympathique et attendrissante, elle ne tremblait pas de peur devant moi. Un simple regard de sa part m'aidait à me sentir bien et comme elle était la première fois à m'avoir fait ressentir ça, la première personne dont je me sentais si proche, n'ayant jamais véritablement connu l'amitié, j'avais cru ressentir de l'amour. De nombreux garçons trouvaient pourtant leurs camarades mignonnes sans pour autant avoir envie de sortir avec elles. C'était ça la réalité. Je m'étais monté la tête tout seul comme un imbécile et c'était Hinata qui en avait le plus souffert.

Si seulement j'avais compris plus tôt la véritable nature de mes sentiments à son égard, personne n'aurait été blessé. J'avais encore du mal à concevoir que toutes ces fois où je sentais mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer en sa présence n'étaient que le fruit de mon imagination.

_ Sa, Sabaku, m'appela-t-elle faiblement.

_ Oui ?

_ Peux, peux-tu m'accorder un dernier caprice ?

Dernier, disait-elle ? Je ne parvenais même pas à me rappeler de la première fois qu'elle m'ait demandé la moindre chose.

_ Tout ce que tu veux, murmurais-je d'une voix rauque.

Elle me tira par la manche et je la suivis sans opposer la moindre résistance. Nous arrivâmes dans un petit coin reculé de la cour extérieure

du lycée. Elle jeta des coups d'œil de droite à gauche et sans prévenir vint se blottir contre moi. Ses mains frêles s'agrippèrent à ma veste d'uniforme et son front reposa contre mon torse. C'était de loin le contact le plus intime que nous ayons vécu jusqu'ici. Elle demeura dans cette position à la fois une éternité et si peu de temps. Je fermais les yeux pour mieux profiter de l'instant, frustré de ne pouvoir y répondre, comme si mon corps ignorait comme réagir dans ce genre de circonstances.

Je la sentis déjà me repousser et s'enfuir sans le moindre mot. Alors voilà, c'était fini ? Le lien entre nous ne tenait donc qu'à si peu de choses ? Frustré, voilà le mot qui définissait le mieux mon ressenti en ce moment. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que notre relation pouvait se terminer ainsi. Hinata avait réussi à me dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et je n'avais même pas été capable de lui répondre correctement. Je m'étais contenté de l'écouter en essayant soigneusement de réfuter chacune de ses phrases les unes à la suite des autres. Je me sentais si vide…

La journée défila sous mes yeux comme une pub au cinéma, on est fixé devant l'écran et on attend la suite sans grand intérêt. Je n'ai pas revu la Hyûga de toute la journée, elle devait sans doute m'éviter et je ne pouvais malheureusement que la comprendre. Je me traînais jusqu'à la maison où Temari faisait son habituelle liste du white day. Chaque année elle donnait un maximum de chocolats pour recevoir le plus de cadeaux possibles. Je réalisais alors que je n'aurais jamais l'occasion de remercier Hinata.

Alors que j'étais sur le point de monter dans ma chambre, ma sœur m'arrêta et me fixa de son éternelle figure maternelle.

_ Elle t'a jeté, demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

C'était comme ça avec elle, pas besoin de gants. J'acquiesçais et comptait en rester là mais ce n'était évidemment pas l'avis de mon ainée.

_ Viens t'asseoir sur le canapé avec moi, faut qu'on discute.

Je la suivis sans grand intérêt puisque de toute façon je n'avais pas mieux à faire. Mes devoirs ? Vous pensez sérieusement que j'allais me plonger amoureusement dans un exercice de math avec ce qui m'est arrivé aujourd'hui ? Chuis peut-être frigide mais pas complètement fou.

_ Elle te trouvait trop distant ? Pas assez romantique, etc. J'ai raison ?

Nouvel hochement de tête affirmatif de ma part.

_ Sérieusement Gaara, ça tenait du miracle que tu ais une relation amoureuse avec une fille.

_ J'étais pas amoureux, parvins-je à répondre tout à coup.

La blonde à couettes me fixa à nouveau, m'incitant silencieusement à poursuivre.

_ C'était la première fois que je m'intéressais à quelqu'un, j'ai cru que je l'aimais alors qu'en fait elle n'était qu'une amie à mes yeux.

_ Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

_ J'ai jamais eu envie de l'embrasser ou de la toucher…

Ma sœur poussa un profond soupir et m'ébouriffa les cheveux, geste très rare qu'elle conservait pour des occasions spéciales.

_ Gaara, tu sais très bien qu'à cause de notre abruti de frère, ce genre de choses t'a toujours rebuté. J'ai eu beau de montrer autant de disney que je pouvais, t'as toujours gardé à l'esprit que c'était quelque chose de sale mais c'est faux. T'avais tout juste dix ans quand tu as assisté à ton premier baiser et le comble c'est que les personnes en question étaient de pauvres débutants en la matière ! Evidemment qu'ils s'y prenaient comme des manches et que ça avait l'air dégoûtant vu de l'extérieur, mais il existe des tas de baisers différents et la plupart n'incluent pas la langue tu sais ?

Je me souvenais de la manière dont Hinata avait imaginé notre baiser, et effectivement elle ne faisait pas mention de langues. Juste de nos lèvres qui se toucheraient tout doucement… Mais je ne parvenais pas à imaginer cette scène sans qu'aussitôt mon frère et ses grognements d'animal viennent tout perturber. C'était plus fort que moi.

_ Kankurô ne pense au sexe et à ce genre de choses que dans le but de satisfaire un besoin primaire. Cependant il faut que tu saches et surtout que tu comprennes Gaara, qu'il s'agit réellement d'un complément à l'amour. Si tu aimes une personne tu auras envie de la toucher, tu ressentiras ce besoin de lui exprimer tes sentiments à travers ton corps car il y a des moments où les mots ne suffisent plus. Ce n'est sale qu'à partir du moment où tu n'as aucun respect pour l'autre. Est-ce que tu respectais cette fille Gaara, m'interrogea-t-elle très sérieusement.

_ Evidemment, répondis-je sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Jamais je ne me serais permis de lui faire quelque chose d'irrespectueux ou d'incorrect. Je tenais bien trop à elle pour ça. Le simple fait de lui prendre la main était quelque chose de sacré à mes yeux.

_ Bien, pour reparler du fait que la considère seulement comme une amie, imagines-toi ça. Comment réagirais-tu si tu la voyais en train d'embrasser un autre garçon ? Comment réagirais-tu si les mains d'un autre que toi se trouvaient sur son corps ?

Je repensais brièvement à la période où j'avais cru que Naruto puisse être attiré par Hinata. Une fugace image de lui la prenant dans ses bras et approchant son visage du sien et soudain ma vision se brouilla, mon regard assombrit par la rage. Je ne voulais définitivement pas que ce genre de choses arrivent, que ce soit avec Naruto ou n'importe quel autre garçon. Temari m'observait avec bienveillance et me frotta énergiquement le crâne.

_ Je savais que tu réagirais comme ça petit frère ! Allez, au moins maintenant tu sais ce que tu lui offriras pour le white day, s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en me faisant un clin d'œil.

L'idée fit son chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau et j'acquiesçais difficilement, pas encore tout à fait sûr de moi. Il fallait que je m'habitue à penser d'une manière totalement différente de celle à laquelle j'étais habitué depuis des années. Je montais dans ma chambre assez déboussolé. En m'étendant sur mon lit des images de la jeune fille au regard nacré envahirent mon esprit. Son sourire timide, ses joues rougissantes, je me souvenais de chaque détail de son visage comme si j'en avais pris plus d'un millier de clichés.

Je me remémorais la scène de ce matin, lorsqu'elle s'était blottie contre moi. Si à ce moment-là je l'avais prise dans mes bras. Si à ce moment-là j'avais caressé tendrement ses cheveux aussi doux que de la soie. Si à ce moment-là du bout des doigts j'avais redressé son visage. Si à ce moment-là oubliant tout mes ressentiments j'avais penché le mien lentement. Si à ce moment-là nous avions fermé les yeux d'un commun accord. Si à ce moment-là nos bouches cheminant l'une vers l'autre s'étaient rencontrées…

Cela me paraissait bien moins repoussant qu'avant. Peut-être parce que je ne voyais qu'Hinata et seulement Hinata. Pas mon frère ni une de ses petites amies de la journée. Je ne percevais qu'un soupir de contentement étouffé, pas ces bruits bestiaux qui accompagnaient chaque partie de jambes en l'air hebdomadaires. Il n'y avait pas non plus de langues qui cherchaient à me nettoyer le visage, juste les lèvres hésitantes de la jeune fille. Plus j'imaginais cette scène plus je m'habituais à l'envie grandissante de sentir à nouveau son corps contre le mien. Je voulais lui rendre son étreinte, je voulais sentir la sérénité émaner de son être.

Cependant, je ne me sentais pas prêt à revenir vers elle tout de suite. Je voulais d'abord m'habituer à la voir et à l'observer comme elle l'aurait voulu. Je voulais l'aborder avec la ferme intention d'être le petit ami dont elle rêvait. Je ne pourrais certes, pas correspondre à son idéal masculin, mais je voulais m'en approcher un maximum afin de ne voir qu'un sourire illuminer son visage. Je voulais penser à elle de manière respectueuse tout en ressentant l'envie de poser mes mains là où son corps saurait m'accepter. Il n'y avait rien de sexuel là-dedans, juste une tendresse affective que je redécouvrais.

Je passais plusieurs jours ainsi à l'observer de loin, à l'abri des regards je l'apercevais sous un jour nouveau. C'était pourtant le même visage, le même sourire, les mêmes joues rougissantes et le même regard empli d'innocence. Mais à présent tout était différent. J'étais différent. Je ressentais à présent pleinement les envies propres à un jeune homme amoureux. Je ne me faisais pas d'illusions, je savais qu'elle ne m'accueillerait pas à bras ouverts lorsque je déciderais de revenir vers elle, mais ce jour-là j'aurais le courage et la détermination nécessaire pour être celui qu'elle attendait depuis plus d'un an.

La veille, avec l'aide de Temari, je préparais des chocolats (plusieurs finirent à la poubelle je ne vous le cache pas) que je comptais lui offrir en réponse à son premier cadeau. Je voulais vraiment faire les choses dans les règles de l'art. J'étais certes, celui qui lui avait demandé de sortir avec moi, mais elle m'avait mâché tout le travail avec sa déclaration et ses chocolats. Je voulais que les choses se déroulent de la meilleure façon possible cette fois-ci. Je voulais que les choses soient dites, que nous soyons chacun conscient de ce que voulait réellement l'autre.

14 mars, la date fatidique était finalement arrivée. Partout dans les couloirs je voyais mes camarades masculins offrir des bonbons, chocolats, bijoux parfois même. Je me rendais dans ma salle de classe l'air parfaitement normal. La journée se passa sans le moindre événement notoire, cependant, plus l'heure de la fin des cours se rapprochait, plus je commençais à sentir la tension s'insinuer en moi. Et si elle refusait ? Si elle avait choisi quelqu'un d'autre durant la période où je commençais tout juste à la considérer comme la jeune fille pleine de désir qu'elle était ? Je refusais d'envisager davantage de mauvais scénarios. L'heure était venue de se jeter à l'eau.

Alors qu'elle changeait ses chaussures devant son casier, je me glissais derrière elle.

_ Hyûga, l'appelais-je doucement.

Immédiatement au son de ma voix, son corps se tendit. Elle se redressa brusquement et me fit face.

_ Sa, Sabaku, murmura-t-elle.

_ Tu sais quel jour nous sommes, demandais-je simplement.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, non pas qu'elle l'ignorait mais elle se demandait bien ce que j'avais en tête.

_ Aujourd'hui les garçons offrent un cadeau en remerciements à la fille qui…

_ Je, je sais ce qu'est le white day Sabaku, p, pourquoi veux-tu m'offrir quelque chose ? Si, si c'est juste pour respecter les conventions ce n'est…

_ Je suis sorti avec toi alors même que j'ignorais totalement ce que cela signifiait. J'avais peur que tu t'éloignes de moi si je ne répondais pas à tes sentiments dans la seconde, avouais-je calmement. Aujourd'hui je réalise à quel point j'ai été idiot de ne pas t'avoir parlé de mon frère.

_ Ton frère, répéta-t-elle un peu perdue.

J'acquiesçais en lui lançant un regard désolé et entreprenait de lui expliquer la raison pour laquelle je ne pouvais pas consentir à lui donner ce baiser qu'elle espérait tant. A la fin de mon récit, la Hyûga semblait sonnée.

_ A, alors tout ce temps tu pensais que… ?

_ Que les filles ne pensaient qu'à ça oui. C'est pour ça que tu sortais du lot, et pour d'autres raisons aussi. Dès le début tu étais différente pour moi et aujourd'hui _je_ suis différent Hyûga, déclarais-je en m'approchant subtilement.

Elle avait dû sentir la signification de mes paroles car automatiquement son visage prit une teinte pivoine.

_ J'ai beaucoup pensé à ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois, ma sœur m'a également fait tout un discours à ce sujet. J'ai murit et je voudrais te le prouver. Je voudrais… que tu me donnes une chance de te montrer que je peux être ce petit ami dont tu avais tant envie, susurrais-je encore plus proche d'elle.

Je ne fuyais plus cette proximité désormais, je la provoquais. Hinata toute troublée, me fixait comme hypnotisée. Ses mains s'agrippèrent d'instinct à mes vêtements.

_ Em, embrasses-moi maintenant, m'ordonna-t-elle dans un souffle.

Je me fichais totalement des gens qui passaient autour de nous, je ne me souciais plus que de ses perles qui me suppliaient et je donnais satisfaction à la jeune fille à la chevelure de nuit. Posant une main sur sa joue et une autre dans son cou, mes lèvres se frayaient doucement un chemin jusqu'aux siennes. Ma respiration se bloqua tandis que je goûtais la véritable saveur d'un baiser pour la première fois. Cela ne dura qu'une micro seconde, avant que je ne m'écarte d'elle. Hinata ouvrit les yeux puis les referma avant de m'attirer à nouveau vers elle, capturant ma bouche d'un baiser plus possessif.

Ses lèvres collées aux miennes me pressaient de faire preuve de davantage d'initiative. Je décidais de laisser tomber mon côté prude. Ma main se perdit dans sa chevelure ébène tandis que l'autre tenait avec fermeté le tissu de sa veste au niveau de son omoplate. C'était bien mieux que je ne l'avais longuement imaginé. La façon dont réagissait la Hyûga me ravissait. Elle conservait cette décence qui la caractérisait tout en me titillant. Bientôt nous approfondîmes le baiser et malgré ma réticence la sensation était bien loin du cauchemar qui avait hanté nombres de mes nuits de collégien.

C'était parfait tout simplement. Et je promis après chaque nouveau baiser échangé avec la lycéenne, que Kankurô passerait un sale quart pour avoir failli me faire manquer une chose pareille.

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>Haruko : *<strong>_soupire_***** oui j'ai dit que c'était un brouillon mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous n'avez pas droit à une fin de chapitre digne de ce nom è_é

**Gaara : ***_attéré_***** mais c'est quoi cette merde ?

**Haruko : ***_même pas vexée_***** c'est le fruit d'environ 11h de travail non stop.

**Gaara : ***_furax_***** je t'avais pourtant ordonné de me rendre classe ! D8 Là j'ai juste l'air d'un asexué complètement frigide comme cet idiot là, c'est quoi déjà son nom ?

**Haruko :** Sai.

**/!\PREMIERE APPARITION DE SAI ATTENTION/!\**

**Sai : ***_sourire forcé habituel_*** **bonjour, je suis très heureux de faire partie de cette fin de chapitre.

**Haruko : ***_l'observe avec attention et finit par soupirer de dépit_***** je trouve pas de gag avec toi pour l'instant, tiens prends une feuille et un crayon et mets-toi dans un coin pendant que Gaara me fait ses réclamations pour le chapitre.

**Sai : ***_se courbe respectueusement_***** très bien Haruko-sama ^^

**Haruko ***_s'essuit une larme d'émotion_***** ooh ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas montré aussi respectueux avec moi dans une fin de chapitre Q^Q *****_se tourne vers Gaara_***** prends-en de la graine ! D8

**Gaara :** pfeuh.. Je serais respectueux le jour où toi tu écriras quelque chose qui respecte MON image.

**Hinata : ***_essaie de calmer la tension_***** on s'est embrassé, c'est quand même bien non ?

**Gaara : ***_n'en démord pas_***** non ! Je passe le plus clair de mon temps à penser à des choses sans le moindre intérêt alors que je pourrais en profiter pour dire des trucs classes ou te prendre dans mes bras ou que sais-je encore ? J'ai juste l'air d'un parfait abruti là-dedans ! D8

**Haruko : ***_pose une main lasse sur l'épaule d'Hinata_***** laisse tomber il a du mal à encaisser le fait que j'ai complètement craqué pour un personnage de ma création u_u comme j'ai commencé à réfléchir sérieusement à ma propre fiction il a peur que je laisse tomber le gaaHina et du coup... PLUS DE LEMON DDDD8 *****_musique dramatique avec un peu de retard_*** **

**Hinata : ***_over méga choquée de la mort qui tue que l'auteur ait assez d'imagination pour pouvoir inventer des personnages avec une personnalité originale et une histoire propre_*** **impossible !

**Haruko : ***_super fière_***** si ! 8D Même qu'il s'appelle Léo, qu'il est blond au yeux clairs (j'ai pas encore défini la couleur exacte u_u) que c'est un beau gosse niveau Gaara et plus, qu'il est dragueur comme Kiba, intelligent comme Shikamaru et...** ***_se fait brusquement interrompre par un raclement de gorge pas du tout discret_*****

**Naruto : ***_se décide enfin à sortir des toilettes_***** et méga classe comme Naruto, je sais je sais 8D

**Haruko :** ... non il aura juste ta couleur de cheveux, faut pas pousser non plus :o

**Naruto : ***_choqué_***** tu veux dire qu'il sera pas classe O_O

**Haruko :** évidemment qu'il sera classe u_u il te ressemble pas du tout voyons :o

**Sai : ***_étouffe un rire_*** **

**Naruto : ***_se retourne vers la source sonore avec une veine apparente sur la tempe_*** **c'est toi qui vient de te moquer de moi Sai ? ^^

**Sai : ***_lui montre son carnet à dessin_*****

**Naruto : ***_des ptites étoiles plein les yeux_***** omg du NaruHina ! *0* *****_commence à harceler Sai pour qu'il lui dessine un doujin digne de ce nom avec Hinata_*****

**Haruko :** finalement il aura su trouver une utilité c'est bien u_u

**Gaara : ***_renfrogné_***** et moi alors ?

**Haruko :** toi tu as une raison de te plaindre alors je te pardonne pour cette fois U_u Par contre c'est la première et dernière fois que je fais ce genre de récit avec des allées et venues dans le temps, c'est trop lourd à la fin, en plus c'était à la première personne et je déteste ça. Sérieusement j'avais un mal fou à placer les dialogues en plus tout part à veau-l'eau dans cet os u_u le premier était largement mieux T.T

**Hinata : ***_décide de couper court à la mauvaise ambiance_***** bon et si tu allais récolter les reviews, les lecteurs ont peut-être des réflexions à faire pour t'aider à t'améliorer ? *-*

**Haruko : ***_retrouvant tout à coup la pêche_***** tu as raison ! Les lecteurs sont nos amiiiiiiis ! *****_free hugs time_*** **bon chers lecteurs, est-ce que vous pensez que ce maigre effort de ma part mérite votre attention ? *_*


End file.
